1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for indicating failure of the lubricating capability of oil circulating through a machine requiring high-performance lubrication, and where necessary, shutting down the machine or sounding an alarm before it is damaged by poor lubrication. Examples of machines requiring high-performance lubrication include internal combustion engines, air compressors, gear boxes and other close tolerance mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that running a machine in which wate or fuel has been mixed with the oil will irreparably damage the bearing surfaces of the machine in a relatively short period of time. Many industrial engines, i.e., those used on marine machinery and the like, are not only very expensive, but are used under adverse conditions including continuous heavy duty service by hired operators who often fail to perform simple lubrication maintenance on the machinery.
Failure of a minor part of the machine may cause a rapid deterioration of the lubricating oil. Deterioration of the lubricating oil may, in turn, cause major and costly damage to the entire machine unless detected early by the operator.
There is no known device in the prior art which is designed to protect machines from poor lubrication, indicate lubrication quality and which has provision for adjusting friction sensitivity.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies and provides a significant contribution to the advancement of the lubricating art.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.